


Janela

by magicbeings



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasia, Ficção Científica, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan tem sete anos e um amigo imaginário. Mas será que é mesmo tudo imaginação?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janela

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

**Sete Anos**

As rodas de madeira do caminhão colorido, de tinta já descascada, rolavam pelo tapete da sala, empurradas pelas mãos magrelas de um menino de, talvez, sete anos, que imitava o barulho do automóvel com a boca. Vários outros brinquedos o cercavam, todos largados pela sala, em volta da criança e seu caminhão.

Era um aposento bem decorado, com um ar de casa da vovó. Poltronas confortáveis cercavam o tapete, e uma estante com uma televisão um tanto antiga e várias fotografias ocupava toda uma parede. Numa das paredes havia uma janela, que estava sempre fechada.

Assim ficava, pois havia perdido seu propósito quando uma grande construtora demolira a casa antiga que ali ficava, e em seu lugar erguera um enorme prédio de mais de trinta andares. O tal prédio era tão alto que não deixava entrar luz pela janela.  
A mãe do menino estava sempre reclamando disso, dizendo que a sala ficara abafada, que era desagradável, que ela iria se mudar. A criança não entendia muito bem o por que disso, uma vez que a mulher nem sequer parava em casa pra ter tempo de se incomodar com falta de ar ou luz em um dos seus aposentos. Ele, por sua vez, não se importava muito com isso; tinha coisas mais no que pensar do que naquele janela idiota.

Mas toda a indiferença do pequeno pela janela estava para mudar, é o que você vai ver.

\- Ryan, querido, você está com fome? Acabei de tirar biscoitos do forno – uma voz doce ecoou pela casa, vinda da cozinha. Era Julie, sua babá.

Embora Ryan, do alto dos seus sete anos, insistisse que não precisava de uma babá, sua mãe não se convencia. Enquanto ela trabalhava, Julie cuidava da casa e do menino.

Ryan ergueu seus olhos para a porta da sala para responder Julie, e foi quando algo anormal chamou a sua atenção. Havia luz, e uma luz muito forte, vinda da janela da sala.

 _Impossível_ , o garoto pensou, levantando-se de pronto e esquecendo completamente de responder à babá. Corajoso e curioso como era, o homem da casa, nem pensou duas vezes ao dirigir-se até a cortina para afastá-la e descobrir qual era a fonte dessa luz tão forte.

Sua imaginação voava, é claro. Pensou em aliens, em bruxaria, em viagem no tempo e em mundos paralelos. Assim que estava suficientemente próximo, estendeu as mãos para a cortina, e iria abri-la quando...

\- Ry, querido, está tudo bem? – ouviu a voz de Julie agora mais próxima, indicando que ela estava na sala também. Automaticamente, ao ouvir seu nome, virou-se para a mulher.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança malfeita atrás da cabeça, e ela usava um vestido azul claro de cintura alta, com um avental branco, e meio sujo, por cima, e sapatos de boneca também brancos. Seu rosto estava meio cansado, mas ainda assim ela sorria, doce.

Ryan fez que sim com a cabeça, e logo se lembrou do que estava fazendo. Virou-se para a janela, mas a luz sumira. Puxou a cortina rapidamente, e ela apenas revelou a costumeira parede de pedra, que nunca deveria ter saído dali.

O menino franziu o cenho, ficando nas pontas dos pés para aumentar seu campo de visão lá de fora. Sentiu as mãos de Julie em seus ombros, enquanto ela se abaixava para falar com ele.

\- O que foi, querido? Não há nada aí! Venha, seus biscoitos vão esfriar, você gosta deles quentinhos, certo? – e levantou-se, puxando a criança pela mão.

Ryan ainda olhava por cima do ombro quando deixou a sala, mas nenhuma luz vinha da janela agora, ela parecia bem fechada.

O garoto permaneceu intrigado com isso por todo o tempo que Julie o manteve na cozinha, dando-lhe biscoitos e leite, e tagarelando sobre o tempo, e a radio novela, e a vida dos vizinhos. Assim que pode sair sem que fosse suspeito, o pequeno correu pelo corredor até a sala, seus olhos indo diretamente para a janela. Que estava fechada e escura.

Mais uma vez, foi até lá. Empurrou um banquinho, para poder ver melhor. Olhou para cima, para os lados, para baixo e tudo que viu foi apenas a parede de pedra do prédio ao lado. Como sempre. Nada demais. Começou a pensar que fosse só a sua imaginação, reflexo, ou qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim, manteve um olho na tal janela pelo resto do dia.

Julie foi embora às cinco. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado e molhado na testa, disse que havia biscoitos no pote vermelho, e comida para esquentar na geladeira, caso ele precisasse, mas que em hipótese alguma ele deveria se aproximar do fogão, era para esperar sua mãe chegar. Meio impaciente, ele concordou. É claro que Julie era um tanto super protetora, e que Ryan reclamava muito disso, mas ele gostava. Ela era como as mães de seus amigos. A mãe que a mãe dele não era.

Aliás, a mãe de Ryan ligou uns minutos depois, dizendo que teria que ficar até tarde no trabalho, e que não era pra ele comer porcarias ou ir dormir muito tarde. Ele até gostava disso, mesmo que se sentisse sozinho às vezes.

Mas ele não podia culpá-la. Eram tempos difíceis. Depois que o pai dele falecera naquele terrível acidente de carro, a mulher – que sempre fora dona de casa – tivera que começar a trabalhar para sustentar a família. Era secretária de um executivo qualquer, e fazia dinheiro suficiente para que não passassem fome. Até levavam uma vida boa, para uma família sustentada por uma mulher, naquela época.

Mas às vezes o tal executivo tinha uma viagem, ou algum assunto importante a resolver, e era a mãe de Ryan que fazia todo o trabalho. O menino já estava acostumado a ficar sozinho; as horas extras e as viagens eram comuns, e não havia dinheiro para pagar Julie além do horário, para que ele não ficasse sozinho.

Sabendo que a mãe não voltava cedo, o menino fez exatamente o que ela havia aconselhado que ele não fizesse. Trouxe um colchão e o pote de biscoitos para a sala, e ficou assistindo à televisão até tarde – coisa que ele não era permitido fazer quando a mãe estava em casa.

Enquanto assistia ao filme preto e branco que a tela exibia – e do qual ele não estava entendendo nada, já que não era indicado para sua idade – aquilo que acontecera à tarde aconteceu novamente. A luz na janela se acendeu, como se o sol brilha-se lá fora, mesmo que já fosse noite.

As coisas à noite podem parecer muito mais assustadoras, veja bem, ainda mais quando se está sozinho. Ryan recuou, protegendo-se inocentemente com suas cobertas.

A luz da janela piscou algumas vezes, e a cortina mexeu-se, como se tivesse vento vindo dali. Lentamente, sem fazer barulho, o menino se levantou e começou a caminhar através da sala. Quando estava meio próximo, ouve-se um estrondo, e um homem caiu pela janela – se vindo Ryan não sabia de onde – xingando ao bater com o joelho no chão.

O homem rolou, levantou-se e apontou uma estranha arma comprida, que emitia uma luz meio esverdeada, para todos os lados. Logo, deu de cara com Ryan, que estava dividido entre o medo e a curiosidade. E a vontade de rir, claro, o homem movia-se de forma meio engraçada.

\- Quem é você? – o estranho perguntou, abaixando a arma e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. A luz da televisão iluminava seu rosto, exibindo seus grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos, e lábios cheios entreabertos, mostrando dentes bem alinhados. Seus cabelos escuros eram tão bagunçados que parecia proposital.

\- Ryan – respondeu o menino, prontamente, um tanto amedrontado – sou Ryan Ross. E quem é o Senhor? Como acaba de entrar pela janela tampada da minha sala?

\- Em que ano estamos? – perguntou o homem.

\- 1950, é claro, por onde o senhor tem andado? – perguntou a criança, meio incrédula – Quem é o Senhor?

\- Sou Brendon – respondeu o homem, virando-se para todo lado para observar bem a sala – onde eu estou?

\- Está na sala da minha casa – respondeu o menino, exasperado, jogando-se no sofá. Perdera o medo do homem. Ele não era assustador. Era engraçado, e desengonçado, e bastante mal informado. Era divertido. E por algum motivo, Ryan sentia que podia confiar nele.

\- Sim, sim, isso eu deduzi – respondeu o homem, parando de observar o aposento e virando-se para o menino – mas onde é que você mora?

\- Las Vegas – respondeu Ryan – Estados Unidos. O senhor é algum tipo de alien? Viajante no tempo? Veio de um mundo paralelo? O senhor existe mesmo, ou é só fruto da minha imaginação? Como é que veio parar aqui? _Quem é o senhor afinal?_

\- Pare de me chamar de senhor, me faz sentir velho – respondeu o homem, e, sorrindo largamente, disse – eu sou real, é claro, não está vendo. Existo mesmo – apalpou os próprios braços, como que para provar - E... por deus, Ryan, é esse seu nome? – Ryan assentiu - Você me fez muitas perguntas, nem consigo me lembrar.

\- Como é que veio parar aqui? – repetiu Ryan prontamente.

\- Você nem iria acreditar – disse o tal Brendon, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e sorrindo largamente de novo.

\- Me teste – desafiou Ryan, sério.

Brendon sorriu de novo, e disse:

\- Acredito que tenha uma fenda no espaço tempo ligando a sala da sua casa em Las Vegas, Estados Unidos nos anos 50, e os meus Estados Unidos. Do século XXI.

\- Você é do século XXI? – perguntou o menino, interessado e boquiaberto.

\- Sou, e isso não é bom – respondeu o homem, seu sorriso desaparecendo subitamente - Preciso arranjar um jeito de fechar essa coisa, antes que algo ruim aconteça.

\- Que é que pode acontecer?

\- Eu não sei.

Ele parou de prestar atenção no menino e começou a analisar a casa. Saiu para o corredor, e Ryan o seguiu. Olhou pela janela, para a rua lá na frente e murmurou:

\- Tudo parece normal – de repente, virou-se para o menino – Me diga, Ryan, mais alguma coisa além de mim já saiu da janela? Ela já se abriu alguma vez?

\- Não, eu acho que não. Ela acendeu por uns segundos hoje a tarde, foi só.

\- Hm, ok.

E começou a caminhar rapidamente de volta a sala. Quando Ryan chegou lá, ele já passava uma perna para o outro lado da janela.

\- Espere! Aonde você vai? Fique aqui, me conte o que está acontecendo! – exigiu o menino, batendo o pé.

\- Eu já vou voltar, prometo – disse, passando a perna de volta para a sala, e indo até Ryan e se abaixando para ficar da sua altura – com uma fenda no espaço tempo bem no meio da sua sala você não está seguro – disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos do garoto – eu vou voltar pra fechar isso aqui, já disse. E pra te manter em segurança.

Dizendo isso, foi até a janela. Pulou para o outro lado, e, por uma última vez, seu rosto apareceu na janela dizendo:

\- Eu já venho, é sério – e sorriu amplamente de novo, antes de desaparecer atrás das cortinas.

O pequeno Ryan correu até a janela, abrindo as cortinas novamente, mas de novo, tudo que havia atrás delas era uma parede de concreto. Com um muxoxo de desapontamento, ele foi até o colchão, e sentou-se, olhando para a janela fixamente.

Mas o tal cara, Brendon, não voltou e a janela não acendeu novamente, embora seus olhos não tivessem desgrudado dela por um segundo, até que, lá pelas dez horas, a mãe do menino chegasse em casa e ralhasse com ele por estar acordado.

À noite, Ryan sonhou com seu amigo imaginário, talvez não tão imaginário assim. Sonhou que passava pela janela, e Brendon o levava para ver um mundo onde os carros voavam velozes em volta de grandes e finos prédios que chegavam às nuvens, igual num filme que ele vira em uma das noites que a mãe teve que trabalhar.

Mas ainda assim, nem naquela noite, ou nas várias próximas, Brendon não voltou.

 

**Onze anos**

Onze anos é uma idade meio complicada, você sabe. Tem muita coisa acontecendo com você, e,  mesmo que nem seja hora ainda, você começa achar que tem que crescer – ou que já cresceu. Ryan não foi diferente.

Com seus onze anos, ele já havia jogado todos os seus brinquedos fora, e se ocupava de estudar, pois sabia que sua mãe só trabalhava tanto daquele jeito por que queria que ele tivesse as oportunidades que ela não teve, e uma vida melhor. Ele não podia desperdiçar isso. Na sua mente não havia mais lugar para sonhos sobre caras estranhos que viajam no tempo e saem por janelas fechadas de salas escuras e abafadas.

Há muito ele já se convencera que fora sua imaginação de menino bobo. Não, Brendon sequer existira, ele estava certo disso. Nem pensava nisso.

Naquela Quarta Feira sem graça, Ryan chegou da escola para entrar numa casa com o delicioso cheiro da comida de Julie. Depois de um almoço regado a tagarelices sobre coisas que Ryan não realmente se importava, o menino foi até a sala fazer o que mais fazia naqueles tempos: estudar.

Sentou-se no chão, fazendo do assento de uma das poltronas sua mesa, e abriu seus muitos livros para começar seu dever de casa de matemática. Foi quando aconteceu algo que o fez lembrar de seu amigo imaginário da infância.

Havia luz na janela novamente.

As sobrancelhas de Ryan se uniram.

\- Isso não é possível – ele murmurou para si mesmo – simplesmente não é possível.

As cortinas balançavam suavemente como se uma leve brisa batesse nelas. Uma brisa que não deveria existir.

\- Brendon? – chamou o menino, com a voz cheia de dúvida, e sentindo-se um tanto idiota – hm... Brendon? É você? – levantou-se lentamente, caminhando até a janela, meio receoso.

Foi quando aconteceu; algo saiu da janela, mas não era Brendon.

\- Q...Que? – gaguejou o menino.

Era um gato.

Um gato magricela e negro, com um certo ar doentio. O gato miou, e enrolou-se nas pernas do menino, como que pedindo carinho. Ergueu a cabeça, mostrando que um de seus olhos era amarelado, e o outro azul – tão azul que parecia cego.

Ryan olhou para o gato intrigado por no máximo três segundos. Quando se lembrou da janela, e ergueu os olhos para ela, ela voltara ao seu normal. Escura e imóvel. Ryan ignorou o gato por um momento e afastou as cortinas, só pra ver o que ele tinha certeza que veria: concreto.

Frustrado, largou o tecido, virando-se de costas para a maldita janela. O gato miou lembrando o garoto de sua existência. Ryan abaixou-se, acariciando a cabeça do gato, que se encolheu todo, ronronado.

\- Você veio do mesmo lugar que Brendon, foi? – perguntou baixinho, sem obter resposta – você conhece ele? Ele é real, heim, gatinho?

O gato apenas ronronou em resposta, entrelaçando o rabo fino nos dedos do garoto.

\- Se ele é real, por que é que não voltou? Se essa tal fenda idiota existe mesmo, então cadê ele? – disse, ficando meio bravo.

O gato não respondeu, só esticou as patas, arranhando de leve a calça de sarja de Ryan com suas garras, pedindo por mais carinho.

O garoto passou vários minutos só acariciando o gato e pensando no que isso podia significar. Acreditar naquilo tudo quando se tem sete anos é muito fácil; agora não era mais. Era difícil, e a mente de Ryan ficava o tempo todo tentando convencê-lo de que era tudo um erro. Mentira. Ilusão de ótica. Pegadinha da sua mente.

Mas o gato estava ali para provar o contrário. Ele vira aquele estranho gato magricela de um olho de cada cor sair da janela, e não havia como negar isso.

Ryan pegou o gato por baixo das patas dianteiras, segurando-o em frente ao seu rosto.

\- Eu vou te chamar de Brendon – disse, decidido, e passou o resto da tarde alheio ao seu dever de casa, acariciando a cabeça do gato e olhando para a janela.

Mas o verdadeiro Brendon não passou por ela naquela tarde. E nem em muito tempo.

 

**Dezesseis Anos**

A casa estava silenciosa, como uma casa de família deveria estar a essas horas da noite. O único habitante era um adolescente deitado em sua cama e coberto até o pescoço, olhando para o teto, sem conseguir dormir.

Estava sozinho mais uma vez, sua mãe fora viajar a trabalho. Era sexta à noite, e ele podia muito bem ter saído com os garotos de seu colégio para algum bordel de esquina, ver as garotas dançarem usando máscaras e roupas curtas, e beber alguma coisa que ele nunca havia colocado na boca e que o deixaria rindo a toa e falando coisas que não deveria por algumas horas. E que o faria esquecer da realidade. Ninguém ia saber. Ninguém sequer se importaria.

Mas ele se importava. Por algum motivo ele se importava. Alguma coisa não o deixara sair de casa aquela noite, e alguma coisa não o deixava dormir.

Ouviu Brendon, o gato negro, descer da cama, onde dormia com o garoto, e ir até a cozinha, onde ficava sua caixa de areia, da qual a mãe do garoto tanto reclamava quando estava em casa. Ouviu o gato mexendo na areia com suas patinhas pequenas.

Depois, ouviu um miado do animal vindo da sala. Outro. E mais outro.

\- Que há, Bren? ‘Tô tentando dormir! – Ryan disse, a voz saindo meio rouca de sua boca e ecoando pela casa.

O animal continuou a miar. Ryan achou estranho, o gato normalmente não fazia barulho, nem mesmo se quisesse comida, ou água, ou leite. Suspirou, tentando-se convencer de que não era nada, e virando-se de lado na cama.

Foi então que um estrondo quebrou o quase silêncio da casa. Um barulho que Ryan já ouvira uma vez.

Sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo, o adolescente jogou as cobertas para o lado, e saiu derrapando com suas meias pelo chão de madeira, para chegar o mais rápido que pudesse à sala. Acendeu a luz, sentindo o coração disparado em seu peito.

E lá estava ele, parecendo não ter envelhecido se quer um dia nos últimos nove anos.

\- Oh – ele exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e desajeitando-os ainda mais – me desculpe, eu est-

\- Brendon? – Ryan perguntou, meio apreensivo.

\- Eu conheço você? – perguntou o outro, franzindo o cenho – desculpe, mas Ryan não está aí? – então, provavelmente sentindo algo se entrelaçar em suas pernas, baixou os olhos e viu o gato – Oh! Aí está você, seu gato malvado, que é que você veio fazer aqui? – a voz com que dizia isso era meio severa, meio divertida.

\- Brendon, sou eu. Ryan – o garoto disse, quase num sussurro – por que demorou tanto?

O homem ergueu os olhos, a feição meio assustada.

\- Não seja idiota, Ryan é só uma criança e voc- Aaaaah! – o rosto dele se abriu no sorriso amplo que o adolescente já vira uma vez, parecendo ter acabado de entender alguma coisa – Aaaah! Agora eu vejo!

Desvencilhou-se do gato, que ainda ronronava, se esfregando em suas pernas, e caminhou rapidamente até Ryan, que não estava entendendo mais nada, passando as mãos pelo seu rosto.

\- Interessante – disse, ainda sorrindo – muito interessante.

\- Que é? – Ryan disse, se afastando do toque do outro – que é interessante? Por que você disse que já voltava e não voltou? Por que deixou essa coisa aberta? Não era perigoso? Esse gato aí, ele é seu? Que está acontecendo.

\- Oh, vejo que você é o mesmo Ryan, não perdeu essa mania de fazer perguntas – disse, virando as costas e sentando-se no sofá como se estivesse em sua própria casa – acontece, Ryan, que eu não demorei muito. Passei, se muito, quinze minutos daquele lado da janela – disse, apontando para a parede – mas aqui parece que já se passaram muitos anos, não é? Quantos?

\- Nove – respondeu Ryan, andando para sentar-se ao lado do outro no sofá – Nove anos e você nunca mais voltou. Eu tinha me convencido que era imaginação, até o... Brendon aqui – disse ele, apontando para o gato, constrangido pelo nome que lhe dera – aparecer pela janela uns cinco anos atrás.

\- Brendon? – disse o outro, rindo tanto que sua gargalhada ecoava pela casa vazia – Você colocou o meu nome no gato? – o gato agora pulava silenciosamente para cima do sofá e se acomodava no colo do antigo dono, que, distraidamente começou a coçar atrás de suas orelhas.

\- Não é engraçado – Ryan pontuou.

\- Está certo, não é mesmo – o verdadeiro Brendon ficou sério de repente – já disse, essa fenda aí não é segura. Foi o gato que passou, mas poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa. Algo que poderia mudar o mundo.

Ryan permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Bom, eu só voltei aqui pra buscar o gato mesmo. Já descobri como fechar isso aqui, e é do outro lado que eu preciso estar – disse, levantando-se com o gato no colo e indo para a janela.

\- Espera! – Ryan disse, levantando também.

\- Que é?

\- Quer dizer que eu nunca mais vou ver você? – disse, numa voz meio triste.

Era estranho. Nem mesmo conhecia o homem direito, vira-o duas vezes em sua vida toda. Mas existia uma coisa dentro dele que ele não podia controlar. Conhecia Brendon desde que era criança; ele fora seu amigo imaginário e agora estava ali de novo, na sua frente. Era real. E não podia ir embora.

\- Bom, é – disse Brendon, parecendo meio triste também, e largando o gato no chão – a não ser que você espere até o tempo passar o bastante para que eu já tenha nascido.

\- Isso é tão estranho – disse Ryan, sem pensar.

\- Que?

\- Você aí, parado na minha frente, parecendo pelo menos uns cinco anos mais velho do que eu, e me dizendo que nem sequer nasceu ainda, e se você parar pra pensar eu devo ser uns cinqüenta anos mais velho que você, na verdade.

Brendon sorriu, mas era um sorriso meio triste.

\- Você se acostuma.

Então ele se abaixou e pegou o gato no colo novamente, e fez menção de ir até a janela.

\- Por favor, não vai! – Ryan disse, e quando deu por si estava segurando o outro pelo braço, quase que implorando para que ele ficasse.

Brendon sorriu amplamente de novo. Era um sorriso tão espetacularmente bonito, Ryan percebeu de repente.

\- Ora, seria muito perigoso ficar por aqui. Deixar a fenda sem ninguém cuidando, uma sorte de coisas ruins poderia acontecer – pontuou ele, virando-se para Ryan, os dois muito próximos agora.

\- Por favor – pediu o adolescente de novo, desviando do olhar do outro para encarar seus próprios sapatos, tentando encontrar dentro de si mesmo a resposta do porquê queria tanto que Brendon ficasse.

\- Ou talvez possa não acontecer nada – sussurrou Brendon, parecendo que falava para si mesmo. Ryan pode sentir em seu rosto o ar quente que saia da boca do outro – E, se você quer saber – continuou, agora aumentando o tom de voz e parecendo bem mais animado – eu sempre quis saber como é que os anos 50 se parecem. Acho que posso ficar mais um pouco.

Ryan ergueu os olhos, que agora brilhavam, deixando escapar um sorriso tímido, que Brendon correspondeu com um de seus grandes sorrisos, enquanto se abaixava para largar o gato no chão.

\- Vamos dar uma volta! – ele disse, animado, puxando Ryan pelo braço em direção a porta.

\- Mas não é perigoso deixar essa coisa aberta? – o adolescente perguntou, relutando em andar.

\- Não vai acontecer nada – afirmou Brendon ainda insistindo em puxá-lo para a porta.

Ryan se desvencilhou da mão do outro, batendo o pé:

\- Você disse que era perigoso!

\- Eu digo muitas coisas – retrucou Brendon, impaciente, virando-se para o outro – agora vem, eu quero ver como é lá fora.

\- Ok, ok – concordou Ryan, dando-se finalmente por vencido – mas eu estou de pijamas, espere um pouco. E não saia daqui, por favor!

Brendon concordou, rindo, e voltou-se a sentar no sofá, seguido pelo felino, que logo voltou ao seu colo em busca de carinho. Ryan correu ao seu quarto, os ouvidos atentos à sala. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, pois queria voltar logo para a companhia do outro.

Primeiro, por que tinha medo que Brendon estivesse enganando ele, e que quando voltasse lá ele tivesse sumido pela maldita janela novamente e desaparecido pra sempre, o que de maneira nenhuma podia acontecer. E depois, por que quando ele estava longe de Brendon, sentia como se tudo aquilo fosse irreal. Enquanto o homem misterioso que surgia pela janela estava na sua frente, ele era obrigado a acreditar que tudo aquilo era de verdade, por que a prova estava na sua frente. Mas se não estava, era difícil se convencer que tudo não passava de um truque da sua mente.

Assim que vestiu uma calça e uma camisa qualquer, e pegou sua jaqueta de couro, ele voltou à sala. Para sua surpresa, Brendon continuava ali, acariciando as orelhas do gato homônimo. Sorriu amplamente ao ver Ryan novamente, e disse:

\- Você cresceu muito, Ryan, nem parece o mesmo garoto. Está muito bonito – e levantou-se do sofá, indo ao corredor, como se homens dizerem que outros homens são bonitos fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo.

Ryan já ouvira coisas assim de amigas da sua mãe, e isso costumava incomodá-lo. Mas com Brendon era diferente. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar, e baixou os olhos para disfarçar o ocorrido, seguindo o outro e o ultrapassando para mostrar onde ficava a porta de saída da casa.

O vento lá fora estava um pouco gelado, fazendo com que o menino logo escondesse as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Percebeu que Brendon fez o mesmo, parecendo muito elegante com o longo casaco preto que vestia por cima de seu terno muito bem alinhado e de gravata preta. Apesar disso, calçava tênis all star, assim como Ryan.

\- Essas coisas ainda estão na moda? – perguntou o adolescente, tentando começar um assunto enquanto eles desciam a calma rua em que o menino morava – quero dizer, vocês não deviam usar roupas metálicas e essas coisas no futuro?

Brendon riu.

\- As coisas não são tão diferentes lá do que daqui, sabe? – disse, divertido – os carros são mais modernos, os telefones são móveis e a televisão é colorida. Mas é só isso.

\- Os carros não voam então? – perguntou o mais jovem, meio desapontado.

\- Não – o outro riu novamente – são mais rápidos, mas não voam não.

O assunto sobre o futuro preencheu o silêncio entre os dois por muitas quadras, embora Brendon não quisesse falar muito, por que insistia que se falasse demais, poderia acabar mudando a história. E Ryan insistia que ele era confiável, e que não ia tentar inventar a tal Internet sozinho, de qualquer forma. Mas Brendon achava o passado tão interessante quanto Ryan achava o futuro, e logo eles estavam falando sobre os acontecimentos daquela época tão entusiasticamente quanto vinham falando sobre os da época do outro.

Não foram a nenhum lugar especial, e não fizeram nada demais. Só caminharam juntos pelas ruas da cidade, conversando. Conversando e conversando. O assunto entre eles não parecia acabar, mesmo que eles fossem em tantos aspectos diferentes. Mesmo com toda aquelas coisas separando-os. Não havia, realmente, nada de especial naquela noite. Mas Ryan poderia ter dito com convicção que fora a melhor de sua vida até agora.

Ryan estava evitando ao máximo o momento em que teriam que voltar à sua casa, pois ele sabia que seria o momento que Brendon teria que ir embora. Sabia que o outro não poderia ficar ali para sempre com ele, infelizmente. Mas quando se deu por conta, eles já estavam na rua em que o menino morava, novamente. Ryan sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago. Percebeu que Brendon parecia mais sério também.

Em silêncio, eles cumpriram a distância que ainda os separava da casa. Entraram em silêncio, foram até a sala em silêncio. Ryan sentiu algo em suas pernas e soube que era o gato; abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

Por um segundo, que pareceu durar uma eternidade para ele, Brendon apenas o encarou. Eles ficaram ali, o menino com o gato no colo, o homem com as mãos nos bolsos. Os dois com um aperto de despedida no coração, sem nem mesmo saber por que estavam tão ligados um ao outro.

\- Então – Brendon cortou o silêncio – eu acho que é isso.

Ryan concordou, decidido a não insistir mais para que o outro ficasse. Se tinha que ir, então que fosse.

\- É, acho que é isso – então virou o gato no colo, segurando-o por baixo das patas dianteiras como fizera um dia – você foi um bom amigo, gatinho – disse, em voz infantil, para depois erguer os olhos para Brendon e perguntar – você tem mesmo que levá-lo?

Brendon ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Ele é meu gato, Ryan. _Meu_. Você quem o roubou de mim – e depois sorriu.

Ryan sorriu também.

\- Eu não roubei nada, ele é quem veio pra mim – depois, olhou para o gato mais uma vez, e entregou-o a seu verdadeiro dono, que acariciou sua cabeça ao recebê-lo nos braços.

\- É, então eu já vou indo – disse Brendon, meio sem jeito – foi bom conhecer você, Ryan. Muito bom. Você é um garoto muito legal, vai se dar bem na vida.

\- É, talvez – murmurou, sorrindo meio triste.

Brendon sorriu também, e virou de costas.

\- Você vai primeiro – disse, abrindo as cortinas e colocando o gato para o outro lado da janela, voltando-se para o adolescente em seguida – Tchau, Ryan.

\- Espera!

Ryan não conseguiu se controlar. Mais rápido do que achou que podia, estava de pé, muito próximo a um Brendon boquiaberto. Lentamente, ergueu as suas mãos até a bochecha do outro, acariciando a barba um tanto por fazer, e, meio num impulso, cumpriu a distância que os separava, unindo seus lábios em seguida.

Os lábios de Brendon eram macios e quentes. E maravilhosos. Aqueles, por incrível que pareça, não eram os primeiros lábios que o jovem Ryan experimentava, mas eram, com certeza os mais perfeitos. Os mais experientes. Brendon se rendeu rápido, levando uma de suas mãos ao cabelo do menino, e puxando de leve. Sua língua pediu passagem pelos lábios do outro, que cederam rapidamente. O beijo era doce, e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo quente e sedutor. Logo os dois estavam lutando por ar, e tiveram que se afastar.

Com a testa colada na de Brendon, Ryan sorriu largo. O sorriso mais largo que já dera até ali, arriscava dizer. O outro sorriu de volta, a mão se movendo do cabelo do menino para suas bochechas. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, apenas se olhando. Até que...

\- Adeus, Ryan, foi muito bom conhecer você. Tenha uma boa vida! – e, dizendo isso, Brendon deu um passo para trás, virou-se de costas e desapareceu pela janela, que deixou de emitir luz.

Ryan suspirou, não conseguindo evitar de, mais uma vez, afastar as cortinas para ver o concreto. Mas sorriu.

Era esse o fim, mas pelo menos tudo aquilo acontecera. Fora real, e agora ele sabia. 

 

**Dezenove Anos**

O adolescente, agora já um homem, abriu a porta do apartamento lentamente, meio cabisbaixo. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, parecia ter chorado. Vestia um terno preto e sapatos sociais, e seu cabelo estava um tanto mais arrumado do que o normal.

Foi direto à cozinha, largou as chaves de qualquer jeito em cima do balcão. Sem ver direito o que fazia, ele puxou uma cadeira e jogou-se nela, cruzando os braços na mesa e escondendo o rosto entre eles para não ver mais nada.

E a casa foi preenchida pelo som de seus soluços.

Ele tremia levemente, e mal conseguia respirar. Mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar, não conseguia. Não conseguia sequer acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

Ela se fora.

Em um segundo ela estava ali, ao seu lado, com seu bonito conjunto vermelho de trabalhar e um sorriso no rosto cansado, e no outro segundo aquele homem apareceu, e pediu a ela o dinheiro que ela não tinha. E ela dissera que não, e o homem atirara. E toda a vida dela simplesmente desapareceu, e tudo que o homem fez foi correr.

E tudo que Ryan fez foi gritar. Gritar e chorar.

E então alguém chamou a ambulância, e tudo pareciam borrões. E ela estava numa maca, e alguém segurava Ryan e dizia que estava tudo bem. Depois disso, ele se lembrava de estar no hospital, e de um médico de rosto cheio e olhos azuis lhe chamar em uma sala afastada e, com o semblante triste, lhe dizer que era tarde mais.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Ross, não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer por sua mãe. Ela morreu na hora do tiro, provavelmente.

E tudo que aconteceu depois disso, nos próximos dias, parecera um sonho. Tudo muito rápido e muito devagar ao mesmo tempo. Tudo sem som, sem cor, sem razão. O velório, os familiares o abraçando, e as lágrimas que insistiam em cair sem que ele lhes desse permissão.

A solidão.

Era tão novo, e já estava sozinho no mundo. Órfão. Chegava a sentir dó de si mesmo.

A mãe nunca estivera tão presente, mas mesmo assim. De certa forma, ela sempre esteve lá para abraçá-lo no natal e em seus aniversários, para levá-lo ao cinema quando tinha uma folga, ou para cobri-lo quando chegava tarde da noite do trabalho, e o garoto já estava dormindo.

E afinal, não era culpa dela. Ryan sabia que se ela tivesse escolha, não teria se afastado dele assim. Ela simplesmente precisava trabalhar para dar ao garoto aquilo que ela não tivera: estudo. E funcionara. Ryan se graduara com honras no colégio no ano anterior, e fora aceito na faculdade de direito de uma universidade pública local (já que ele nem sonhava em poder pagar uma grande faculdade). Ele estudava a noite, e trabalhava durante o dia, e a vida deles consideravelmente melhorara.

Ela estava tão feliz, e de repente ela não estava de jeito nenhum mais. Em lugar nenhum. Seu corpo jazia a sete palmos abaixo do chão.

E enquanto Ryan chorava, tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça, embora isso possa lhe parecer meio infantil, era o estranho da janela. Talvez não por que Ryan o amasse. Talvez apenas por que os tempos em que ele aparecia, eram tempos bons; de felicidade. Ou talvez por que ele fazia falta. Estava tão morto, ou ainda não nascido, quanto sua mãe. Duas pessoas com quem ele se sentia bem em estar. As duas mais longe do que ele podia alcançar.

Quando já não havia mais o que chorar, Ryan levantou-se e foi até a janela.

Afastou a cortina lentamente, e encarou o concreto.

\- Cadê você? – perguntou tolamente – onde é que você está quando eu preciso de você? Onde?

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, e, num surto de raiva, ele começou a bater com as mãos na parede, como se esperasse que, de alguma forma mágica, ela se abrisse para ele.

\- Onde está você? – gritou para o nada – Onde é que está você quando eu malditamente preciso tanto de você? Eu preciso de você, merda!

Chorou mais ainda, e bateu mais ainda no concreto. Nada aconteceu. Caiu de joelhos no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e chorando ruidosamente, emitindo soluços que ecoavam pela casa vazia. Para sempre vazia.

Ou talvez não.

Ryan não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ele apenas chorou ali no chão, as mãos doendo por tantos socos dados no concreto. Ele só sabia que, de repente, como que vindo do nada, ele sentiu mãos tocando seu cabelo.

Num susto, ergueu o rosto, e viu a face que tanto queria ver, na janela, dando-lhe um grande sorriso. Pôs-se de pé num pulo, afastando-se da parede. Brendon pulou para dentro do aposento, agora talvez estivesse mais habilidoso, por que não caiu ou fez barulho algum.

Ainda sorria, mas quando olhou para Ryan deve ter percebido seu rosto inchado e seus olhos vermelhos, por que seu semblante tornou-se preocupado numa fração de segundo, e ele dirigiu-se ao outro rapidamente, e o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto o outro chorava com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ainda que agora tivesse que se inclinar para isso, pois passara a altura de Brendon nos últimos anos.

\- O que foi, Ryan? Que aconteceu? – perguntou, baixinho, depois de um tempo.

Ryan se afastou, limpando o rosto molhado de lágrimas nas costas da mão, como uma criança, e disse, a voz embargada:

\- Minha mãe.

Brendon pareceu ter entendido, por que não perguntou mais nada. Apenas abaixou os olhos, parecendo constrangido. Ryan, porém, parecia querer se agarrar a qualquer maneira de mudar de assunto, e perguntou prontamente:

\- Por que voltou? Por que demorou tanto? Onde é que você esteve? Você me ouviu chamar? Você não ia fechar a droga da passagem?

Brendon esticou a mão e tocou os lábios do outro, fazendo-o se calar.

\- Ryan, sempre fazendo muitas perguntas – sorriu pequeno – foram só dois minutos, eu juro pra você. Pra mim foram só dois minutos. Eu cheguei lá – ele apontou para a janela – e eu toquei os meus lábios, e eu percebi que eu não podia nunca mais ver você. Eu estava pronto pra fazer a coisa certa e fechar a maldita fenda, mas eu não podia ficar longe de você. Então eu voltei. Me desculpe se pra você eu demoro muito.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Ryan esqueceu a sua dor toda. E em sua mente havia só Brendon. Dizendo que sentira sua falta, em apenas dois minutos. Sorriu, levando sua mão até a mão do outro, que tocava seu rosto.

\- Eu te chamei – ele disse, meio baixinho, ainda segurando a mão do outro – eu precisava tanto de você nesse momento. Eu te chamei, e você veio.

Brendon sorriu, e moveu sua mão para trás da nuca de Ryan, puxando-o mais para perto, e selando seus lábios docemente. Depois disso, eles só se abraçaram por um momento. Curtindo aqueles instantes que eles podiam ficar um perto do outro.

Mas de repente, aquele perto não era o bastante. Precisavam ficar mais próximos, muito mais próximos.

Ryan levou seus lábios até os de Brendon, e beijou-o com urgência. Como jamais beijara alguém na vida. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Brendon, tocando suas costas, e sua nuca, e seus cabelos, e suas coxas e logo as mãos do outro faziam o mesmo no corpo dele.

Ofegantes, mas nunca descolando os lábios, foram se livrando das roupas que impediam suas peles de se tocarem. Sempre buscando ficarem mais próximos, cada vez mais próximos. Uma trilha de camisas, e calças, e casacos foi se formando pela casa, até o quarto de Ryan, onde, na cama, eles finalmente ficaram tão próximos quanto poderiam ficar um dia.

Depois do êxtase, ainda meio vermelho, suado e sem ar, Ryan não podia parar de sorrir. Ele não queria pensar na dor que a perda da mãe lhe causava, ou se Brendon teria que ir embora daqui a pouco. Ele evitava, com todas as suas forças, pensar nisso.

Por que tudo que ele queria pensar era em Brendon, que estava ali, tão vermelho, suado e sem ar quanto ele. Tão sem conseguir parar de sorrir quanto ele. Ryan não conseguia nem se quer questionar se isso era certo. Sabe, estar com outro homem. Era uma história tão absurdamente surreal, que Brendon ser do mesmo sexo que ele era o de menos. Afinal, ele surgia de uma janela fechada por concreto, e nem sequer havia nascido naquela época, quem ligava para pecados ou preconceitos numa hora dessas?

Quando as respirações e os batimentos cardíacos foram voltando ao normal, Ryan ergueu seus olhos para observar o rosto de Brendon, deitado ali ao seu lado, tão próximo naquela tão pequena e estúpida cama de solteiro.

Sorriu, e recebeu aquele tão maravilhoso sorriso de volta.

\- Eu não entendo – disse Brendon num quase sussurro.

\- O que?

\- Ora, você me conhece há doze anos, certo? Tudo que você sente é normal, é de se esperar. Mas eu, Ryan, eu te conheço há algumas horas – ele disse, sorrindo – por que é que eu gosto tanto de você, me diz? Que é que você fez comigo?

Ryan sorriu, corando levemente, e inclinou-se para selar os lábios nos do outro, sem saber o que poderia responder para isso.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você – limitou-se a dizer.

Os segundos são traiçoeiros, eles gostam de passar mais rápido do que deveriam quando a gente está feliz, está se divertindo. Enquanto eles apenas ficaram deitados ali, conversando, e sorrindo, e curtindo a presença um do outro, horas se passaram. Mas para eles foi um tempo muito curto. O sol se pôs, e, quando nasceu novamente, um Brendon dormia tranqüilamente no peito de Ryan, que, já acordado, acariciava seus cabelos. 

Agora, de manhã, passado todo o calor do momento, todos os pensamentos que ele vinha evitando pareceram encher a sua mente de uma vez. A sua mãe, a dor, a saudade, as contas a pagar, Brendon. Principalmente Brendon. Ele achara um máximo o outro ter aparecido no dia anterior, e feito-o esquecer a dor.

O problema é que não fora bem isso. Ele só adiara a dor, só isso. E agora seriam duas dores para superar, e sozinho. Sua mãe se fora, e Brendon iria também, ele sabia. Estava apenas adiando o momento em que teria que acordar o outro, ou que ele acordaria por conta própria, e então diria que fora tudo muito bom, obrigado, mas preciso voltar para o meu lindo e perfeito século XXI.

Maldito século XXI.

Uma lágrima escorreu do seu olho pelo seu rosto.

\- Ryan, está chorando? – ouviu a voz de Brendon perguntar, enquanto se levantava apoiado nos cotovelos para olhar o rosto do outro, que sorriu triste e limpou a lágrima, encolhendo os ombros como se pedisse desculpas.

\- Você tem que ir, não é? – perguntou com uma voz meio rouca e meio embargada.

\- Você quer que eu vá?

\- É claro que não – e virou-se para encarar Brendon mais de perto – mas você tem, não é mesmo?

Os lábios de Brendon se projetaram para baixo, e ele assentiu, triste, desviando do olhar do outro. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um curtindo sua própria tristeza e saudade antecipada. Até que um sussurro do mais magro cortou o silêncio:

\- Eu não posso ir com você?

Brendon ergueu os olhos, assustado, como se nem sequer tivesse considerado essa hipótese antes.

\- Você está louco? – exclamou – seria muito bom se pudesse, Ry, mas não dá.

\- Por que? – choramingou.

\- Você tem que ficar aqui. Viver sua vida, e fazer as coisas que você tem que fazer. Se eu te tirar daqui, muitas coisas vão deixar de ser feitas, e então... sei lá, o mundo vai se tornar incrivelmente diferente no futuro. Eu não posso acabar com tudo só por que eu preciso ficar perto de você, é muito egoísmo – ele disse isso, como se fosse um professor ensinando a uma criança.

\- Eu não me importo, eu não consigo ficar aqui sozinho, agüentar tudo isso sozinho. Não consigo – as lágrimas voltavam a rolar pelo rosto de Ryan, que logo viu-se abraçado por um Brendon que exibia um quase desespero em sua face.

Era tudo verdade, mas ele sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. Ele devia ser forte, como sempre fora. Brendon não pertencia a ele, ou então eles teriam nascido na mesma época. Eles se conhecerem tinha sido um acidente, e ele teria de superar isso. Esquecer e seguir em frente.

Brendon ainda ficou por algumas horas, mas elas passaram meio rápido, e, na verdade, por mais que tudo que ele quisesse fosse ter Brendon ao seu lado, o garoto queria que tudo isso acabasse de uma vez. Ele não sabia explicar, era contraditório. Ele só achava que se o outro se fosse logo, ele podia começar a se convencer que tudo fora uma fantasia logo.

Então o momento finalmente chegou. Lá estava Brendon de pé ao lado da janela, pronto para ir. E lá estava Ryan, agarrado às suas mãos, a testa colada na dele, e lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

\- Não vai – choramingou mais uma vez, inutilmente.

Brendon sorriu, piedoso.

\- Ryan, eu juro, se houvesse alguma chance de eu poder te levar comigo eu levava. É tudo que eu mais quero. Mas não dá. Me desculpa – disse, sincero, erguendo uma das mãos para limpar as lágrimas do outro – só me promete que você vai ser um grande homem. E que vai sempre se lembrar de mim.

\- Prometo – sussurrou o outro, agarrando-se a mão dele.

Brendon passou uma perna pela janela, e depois a outra. Depois o corpo todo e então só sobrava sua mão agarrada à de Ryan. Então ela se foi também. E a luz apagou. E Ryan estava sozinho novamente. Permanentemente.

**Vinte e Cinco Anos**

Já fazia seis anos, mas Ryan ainda vivia naquela casa. A casa de sua mãe. Ele já se formara, agora trabalhava como advogado num pequeno escritório, para um chefe gordo e barbudo, que mandava que ele fosse comprar sanduíches para depois devorá-los na sua frente sem nem sequer oferecer um pedaço.

O salário não era bom, as coisas pioravam. A única coisa que Ryan tinha era aquela casa. E muitas construtoras vinham oferecendo muito dinheiro por ela, para demolirem e construírem prédios no lugar, como fora feito com a casa de todos os seus vizinhos.

Ryan poderia ter vendido muito tempo atrás. O que o impedia não eram as memórias de sua mãe, ou de seu pai. Isso até machucava, se fosse por isso teria vendido a casa antes ainda. Não, não. O problema não era a mãe, nem o pai. O problema era a janela.

Não saia da cabeça dele que se, por algum motivo, Brendon não tivesse fechado a maldita passagem, ao demolir a casa ele fecharia. E ele não podia suportar a idéia. Afinal, para ele fazia seis anos. Mas para Brendon isso era o que? Quinze minutos?

E se ele tivesse mudado de idéia?

O negócio é que a esperança morre um dia, mesmo que ela seja a última. Já disse, os tempos eram difíceis. E Ryan tinha trabalhado muito para se convencer que tudo aquilo não passara de sonhos. E chega uma hora que o dinheiro se faz necessário.

Vendendo a casa e comprando um apartamento menor, ele poderia abrir seu próprio escritório, livrar-se do maldito chefe e começar a advogar de verdade. E chegou uma hora que nem a janela foi mais forte que essa idéia – ele assinou o contrato com uma construtora. Tivera duas semanas para deixar a casa.

Naquele dia, era seu penúltimo dia. Sua última noite. Estava tudo empacotado, o caminhão de mudanças chegaria pela manhã para levar as coisas para o apartamento de um amigo, onde ele ficaria por um tempo, até achar um lugar para ficar. Toda a sua vida estava encaixotada, e era sua última noite na casa onde a vivera.

Certificou-se de que estava tudo pronto, foi à cozinha e pegou uma caneca de café que fizera mais cedo, antes de desmontar tudo. Já estava gelado, não se importou. Havia deixado um colchão na sala para passar a última noite, uma vez que a cama e os outros móveis já estavam desmontados. Aconchegou-se entre as cobertas, tomou um gole do café frio e olhou triste para a janela.

 _Se você vai mudar de idéia, Brendon, essa é a hora,_ pensou. Nada aconteceu. Deu nos ombros, terminou seu café e deitou-se em meio às cobertas.

Algumas horas depois, algo o acordou. Havia uma luz vinda da janela.

\- _Impossível_ – sussurrou, sentando-se na cama, os olhos doendo pelo contato repentino com a luz.


End file.
